


[Романтическая драбломания]

by Black_vs_White (leanuint)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-27
Updated: 2011-03-27
Packaged: 2019-02-02 01:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12716664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/Black_vs_White
Summary: Написано на мультифандомный фест "Романтическая драббломания", на заявку №2 "Не прилагай столько усилий, все самое лучшее случается неожиданно"





	[Романтическая драбломания]

Каваллоне не может сделать ничего, чтобы жизнь снова обрела смысл. Это не в его силах. Каваллоне не имеет права рисковать всем ради собственных иллюзий. Он изводит себя работой: мотается по всему миру, проводя в самолётах времени больше, чем на твёрдой земле; он умудряется уделять время всему и всем, но старательно избегает встреч с Хранителями Вонголы и самим Савадой, потому что рядом с ними невозможно не думать о невозможном; он работает с документами до поздней ночи, частенько засыпая за столом, потому что тогда ему не снятся сны, в которых рядом есть тот, кто ему действительно нужен.  
Для Семьи такая одержимость работой хороша. Но Ромарио только головой качает. Он-то знает, что всё это направлено отнюдь не во благо Каваллоне. Когда Дино сваливается с тяжелой простудой, осложнённой нервным истощением, его Правая рука звонит Реборну...

Десятый босс Каваллоне валяется в горячечном бреду и совершенно не хочет возвращаться к реальности - здесь, среди мыльных пузырей воспоминаний они вместе; здесь рядом с ним тот, кого Дино никогда не видел наяву, но к кому мечтает прикоснуться. Если бы здесь не было так адски жарко...  
Прохладное прикосновение... Дино тянется вслед за узкой прохладной ладонью; идёт за тихим звенящим смехом и запахом лилий.

\- С возвращением, - Дино с трудом сосредотачивается на узком красивом лице и улыбается недоверчиво. - Кажется, мы не были до сих пор лично знакомы...  
Каваллоне хочет что-то сказать, но гость прикладывает палец к его губам, вынуждая молчать.  
\- У нас ещё будет время исправить это упущение, куфуфу~ Набирайся сил, Дино-кун, у меня на тебя большие планы, - Мукуро поднимается с края кровати, подхватывает трезубец... как именно Хранитель Тумана Вонголы покидает спальню Десятого босса Каваллоне, сам босс не видит - Дино спит, спокойно спит, впервые за долгое время.  
***  
\- Вот видишь, Цуна-кун, я всё-таки заполучил босса мафии, - Мукуро жмурится, как сытый кот и хрустит вафельным стаканчиком с невероятным изяществом. Они сидят в летнем кафе на побережье, и Савада старательно держится подальше, уже жалея, что вынужден был вытащить его из Вендикаре, но Реборн...  
А Мукуро продолжает задумчиво:  
\- Не стоит прилагать столько усилий, всё самое лучшее всё равно случается неожиданно. Нужно только уметь ждать...  
Саваде совсем не нравится этот взгляд, но если Реборн и Дино-сан считают, что так будет лучше... Десятый Вонгола потерпит иллюзиониста, пусть только поблизости будет кто-нибудь ещё из Хранителей.


End file.
